La prisonnière de la maison hantée (OS)
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Linstead. Je préfère vous laisser la surprise.


**La prisonnière de la maison hantée.**

L'orage gronda faisant trembler les arbres et le sol, les éclairs illuminèrent le ciel sombre, la pluie s'ajoutant à tout ça. Dans ce déluge, une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre des arbres. Une femme cours à en perdre haleine, ses pieds nus la portant toujours un peu plus loin de ses poursuivants. Ses vêtements déchirés ne la protègent pas du vent qui monte, des traces de sangs s'étalant par-ci par-là mais par chance par sur son ventre arrondi. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur les joues sales par la poussière et le sang, tout ce qu'Erin voudrait c'est être dans les bras de Jay dans leur canapé à discuter de l'arrivée de leur petite fille. Cinq jours qu'elle est retenue prisonnière, au début ils l'ont maltraités psychologiquement, lui tournant autour, lui faisant croire qu'ils allaient la toucher mais non. C'est au bout du deuxième jour que les coups sont tombés, d'abord dans le visage parce qu'Erin est une tête brûlée et qu'elle aime avoir le contrôle. Un des trois ravisseurs avait saisi un couteau avant de lui faire une incision de l'oreille droite jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et une autre de son œil droit jusqu'à sa tempe. Deux cicatrices qu'elle gardera à vie.

Un manoir se détacha de l'horizon grâce à un éclair, Erin puisa dans ses dernières forces et força à l'intérieur. La détective ferma la porte et s'écroula hors d'haleine contre le montant.

-Ma petite puce, tu n'es même pas née que je failli déjà à ma mission. Murmura Erin en caressant son ventre.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Erin nota l'aspect de son environnement. La grosse couche de poussière au sol, le papier peint à moitié déchiré des murs, d'immenses toiles d'araignées, un courant d'air glacial parcourant la pièce.

Un faisceau de lumière illumina la pièce, un crissement de pneu se faisant entendre. Erin s'aplatit, priant pour qu'ils n'entrent pas.

-Hey tu crois qu'elle est entrée à l'intérieur ? Souffla un premier.

-Il faudrait être fou pour entrer dans le manoir hanté.

Erin se raidit, une maison hantée. Mais c'est peut-être mieux qu'être à leur merci.

-Je ne suis pas là pour embêter les habitants de la demeure, je veux juste les fuir.

Le plancher à l'étage grinça comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait. Erin ferma les yeux priant pour que ses ravisseurs partent mais que ça ne soit que son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune détective cru apercevoir une silhouette dans un coin de la pièce et retenu in extrémiste un cri. La voiture repartie et Erin souffla, elle va pouvoir quitter cette maison et retrouver Jay. La jeune femme attrapa la poignée abîmée de la porte mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Non !

Erin fit volte-face en entendant cette voix.

-Qui… Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle rigola nerveusement avant d'essayer de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte qui resta scellée.

-Ne pars pas ! S'exclama de nouveau la voix.

Erin jura que c'est une voix d'enfant. Une chaise vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser de l'autre côté. La détective sursauta en sentant quelque chose la toucher. Une sensation d'étouffement la prit comme si quelqu'un lui enserré le cou. Les quelques cadres encore présents se mirent à trembler comme si deux entités se battent. Une douleur vive la prit au niveau du ventre, elle l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ma puce, je t'en supplie. On va survivre ensemble mon amour.

Erin se traîna dans une autre pièce créant une traînée dans la poussière. Des coupures de journaux sont étalées sur une table basse. Son instinct de détective prit le dessus malgré la fatigue, la douleur et la terreur. « La maison hantée » « Une petite fille morte mystérieusement » « L'esprit de l'enfant hanterait encore les lieux » « Les pleurs de la défunte petite entendus par plusieurs personnes. » « Le triste manoir où 5 personnes sont mortes en l'espace de 150 ans. ». Erin lu les articles, elle a cru entendre une voix d'enfant un peu plutôt.

-Swann ? Appela Erin

Un petit coup retentit pas très loin de la jeune femme.

-Je…Je ne crois pas vraiment à…à ce genre de chose mais…mais peut-être que…que tu pourrais me montrer quelque chose.

Des petits pas invisibles apparurent dans la poussière. Erin se raidit mais ne dit rien essayant de rester calme.

-Swann…Je…je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Tu es entrée dans la maison ! Mal !

-Je…Je ne voulais pas…j'essayais…j'essayais d'échapper à ses hommes…

Quelque chose toucha la joue blessée d'Erin, un toucher doux qui apaisa légèrement la douleur de ses blessures. Puis descendit sur son ventre.

-Mal. Répéta la voix fantomatique

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas mal. C'est le fruit de l'amour, son père…son père…mon petit ami est quelqu'un de formidable, le meilleur au monde. Toi aussi tu avais un papa et une maman. Ils t'aimaient également, et ils ont dû être extrêmement malheureux de te perdre.

-C'est une fille aussi.

-Oui. Oui elle s'appellera Violette.

-Non. Non va-t'en ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !

Erin regarda autour d'elle, est-ce qu'elle est en train de perdre la tête ? Elle imagina Bunny en train de rigoler. Non elle n'a pas perdu la tête, la douleur dans son dos et sa tête lui rappelle qu'elle est toujours lucide.

-Swann a qui parles-tu ? Demanda Erin

-Il est méchant…Tu dois te cacher ! Caches-toi Erin.

Une trappe s'ouvrit et quelque chose poussa Erin à l'intérieur. La jeune femme trouva une vieille peluche et un dessin de princesse avec écrit « Don't hurt me », le cœur de la futur mère se serra.

-Swann ? Swann tu es là ma puce ? Appela la jeune femme

-Comment…comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Ma puce.

-Racontes-mi une histoire.

Erin aurait rigolé de la situation, elle en train de raconté une histoire à un esprit par un temps de tempête alors qu'elle a été enlevée.

-Erin !

-Jay ? Jay ! Répondit Erin

Elle se sentit soudainement suffoquer avec le sentiment que l'esprit de la petite ne veut pas la libérer.

-Swann…Swann c'est…c'est le père de…de mon bébé…

-Tu m'abandonnes !

-Non. Non je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promets.

Erin sortit de la trappe, elle aperçut la silhouette de Jay à la fenêtre et tambourina dessus. L'ex-Ranger hoqueta en voyant l'état de sa femme, il tenta de briser la vitre ce qui ne mena à rien.

-Jay…C'est…hanté…

-Je sais ma puce.

Erin s'effondra en pleurs terrassé par toutes les émotions. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule et Jay en profita pour entrer. Il se précipita au côté de sa femme et posa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Cria-t-il

Une semaine plus tard, Jay gara la Sierra devant le vieux manoir et se tourna vers Erin. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de détacher le cosy de leur fille. Erin entra à l'intérieur, un peu anxieux.

-Swann, j'ai…J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Jay l'observa depuis l'embrassure de la porte. Erin sentit l'atmosphère changer et su que l'esprit de l'enfant est avec eux.

-Voici Violette Swann Erin Halstead. Tu lui as sauvé la vie cette nuit-là. Et hum je t'ai fait une promesse également.

Erin échangea un regard avec Jay qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.

-Avec Jay on a…on a acheté le manoir. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent toutes seules et les débris en sortirent comme par magie. Jay retroussa ses manches et se mit à l'œuvre également pour nettoyer cette vieille bâtisse. Après plusieurs semaines de boulot, et des centaines d'heures la demeure d'antan retrouva son charme perdu. Il n'y eu plus jamais de manifestation surnaturelle, pourtant Erin sent bien que l'esprit de la petite Swann n'est jamais très loin. Mais elle se laisse à penser que cette malheureuse petite est enfin heureuse.

-Jay ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, comment vous m'avez retrouvé cette nuit-là ? Demanda Erin

-La bague de ma grand-mère Pauline. Il y a un mini traceur à l'intérieur. J'avais complétement oublié sa présence jusqu'à ce que Ruzzek fasse l'allusion au traceur qu'on place dans un bijou pour les enfants.

-Pour…Pourquoi tu as mis un traceur à l'intérieur ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi, mais mon grand-père. C'était un haut gradé dans l'armée, il était basé à Pearl Harbor durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Quand les japonais ont attaqués l'île, il a eu peur que lorsqu'il sera en déploiement l'ennemi vienne s'en prendre à sa femme. Et pour être en mesure de la retrouver rapidement il a placé un petit traceur à l'intérieur du bijou dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Il a suffi de quelques clics à Mouse pour te retrouver.

-Mouse ?! Mais il est en Afghanistan.

-Oui mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de te retrouver. Sourit Jay

-Je t'aime. Souffla Erin en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Plus tard dans la soirée Erin regarda les cicatrices sur son visage les larmes aux yeux. Will s'était excusé plusieurs fois en disant qu'ils ne pourront rien faire pour effacer les traces. Elle sera obligée de se souvenir éternellement de ce qui lui est arrivée.

-Erin ! Appela Jay

-Jay la petite dort ! Gronda gentiment la jeune femme.

-Il faut que tu viennes voir.

A la télé la présentatrice expliqua qu'un détenu a été découvert mort dans sa cellule, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Erin écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la photo d'un de ses ravisseurs. Au même moment un ricanement enfantin s'éleva dans l'habitation.


End file.
